1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operation method of various application programs through data output in a terminal with three-piece display units and a terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in technology for miniaturizing the size of a terminal while maintaining a battery's electric capacity, various functions have been implemented. For example, the terminal has a file play function for playing an audio file and a video file that includes previously stored music for listening thereto. Further, the terminal includes various additional functions such as a camera function for photographing still images or a video camera function for tracking and photographing moving images. Moreover, the terminal provides a function for forming a communication channel with a specific terminal located at a near distance, exchanging and controlling data as well as a mobile communication function using a base station. In addition, the terminal may access an Internet to support reading and downloading various information provided from the Internet.
Since a conventional terminal emphasizes portability, it has a disadvantage in that a viewing area of a display unit is very narrow. To address the foregoing disadvantage, various methods increasing the viewing area of the display unit have been suggested. However, an amount of data capable of being output through one display unit is restricted.
Therefore, a need exists for a data operation method of a terminal capable of solving a size limitation of a display unit and suitably outputting data corresponding to an application program.